Wild at Heart
by obsessive360
Summary: Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are sisters in every way but blood. Adopted by a couple in their thirties with no other way to have children, their new lives in Forks may be just what they needed. AH and AU


RPOV

"Alice, what in the hell are you doing now?", I asked my adopted sister.

"Rosalie, I think she has gone crazy. She's playing a game, I guess, called Bella Barbie.", our other adopted sister, Bella, replied.

"I told you that since it's our first day at this school, we need to make a good impression!", my elfish little sister snapped.

We were all adopted on the same day, at the same place, by our new parents, Holly and Rush Green. We girls often joked with Holly about her name. The summer was over and now we had to start school at Forks High.

"I hate it when I have to say this, but I look great Alice.", Bella said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Bella was in a black denim dress with black tights, a green belt was around the dress, and she wore green ballet flats on her feet. Now if she could manage to not fall over or anything, that would be an accomplishment.

Letting Alice dress me wasn't something I did regularly, but today I did. She had me in black skinny jeans, a red top that fell just above my knee. She let me wear my favorite red heels because she knew I'd kill someone before they touched my shoes.

Alice herself was wearing a pink dress with a bubble skirt, black tights, a black jacket, and on her tiny feet, she wore black and gold heels.

"We have to get going.", I said after surveying our outfits.

We went to the garage and got in my BMW M3 cherry red convertible.

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw that my car stood out from all of the normal average Fords, Chevys, and Toyotas. Well almost all of them were. Over in a corner, there was a Jeep Wrangler. It was the same color as my car.

I parked and we went inside to our assigned home room, happy that we were in the same one. People gawked at us as we walked in. I took it as a sign that this school didn't get new students often. We took the only seats left and waited. There was a tall kid with curly black hair behind me, who was kind of cute, talking to a tall blonde kid who looked so familiar, and a bronze haired kid who was starring at Bella with great intensity.

EmPOV

The new blonde girl was hot. She looked a lot like Jasper, my adopted brother. I bet she even has the same deep blue eyes as he does. I don't know why I thought that. I have no idea what came over me, but I heard Mike Newton say something about her and a faint, but very much audible growl escaped my lips.

"Are you ok?", she asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, my name is Emmett McCarty.", I told her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale.", she replied, her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"It's quite nice to meet you. What's your first class?", I asked with a smile.

"Chorus, you?", she replied in a sweet voice.

"Same, but as far as anyone other than my brothers, no one knows that I even tried out on registration day." I said in a low whisper.

"Now I really want to hear you sing.", she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Maybe, but I still have to appear to be the star player on the baseball team.", I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Any girls on the team?", she asked.

"Not this year, but tryouts are next week.", I replied, egging her on a bit.

"Alice, my sister, and I might try out. She had a wicked fast ball and I almost fly around the bases.", Rosalie said with a smile.

"How about a deal, if you make the team, I'll sing a song just for you.", I replied, watching her smile grow.

"Deal!", she said as we shook on it.

Her touch was so warm and different from most girls I've met and/or gone out with.

The bell rang and I offered to walk Rosalie to class.

"Thank you, Emmett.", she said kindly, smiling at me again.

Once we were in the classroom, we realized that we were alone.

"Rose, this is Jasper.", a new voice piped up from the direction of the door.

Rosalie looked relieved at the new comer's presence. I wonder why she seemed like that. She was fine when we were with lots of people. Wait that's got to be it! I'll make a mental note to ask her later on.

APOV

Rosalie was getting along just fine with the guy behind her. I guess this might be a good thing after what happened with Royce. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see the most gorgeous pair or blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale. I couldn't help but notice that it's your first day here. You feel rather anxious, don't you?", the blonde with the blue eyes told me.

"Yes, how did you know that? I'm Alice, by the way.", I replied.

Wow, he looked a lot like Rose.

"What do you have first?", Jasper asked.

"Chorus.", I replied.

"Same here, only my brother, Edward, is in classical music. My other brother, Emmett, is in chorus, but no one is supposed to know he even tried out.", Jasper said with a mischievous smile.

"Why's that?", I asked.

"Well, Emmett is one of the baseball team's star players. He would be made fun of so bad, and he's afraid of it hurting our dad's reputation at the hospital.", he replied.

"Baseball team? I used to play. Over the summer, Rose and I went to baseball camp, dance camp, and we took Bella with us to a few concerts.", I replied with an elfish grin.

"You played baseball?", he asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, and I was the best pitcher our coach had ever seen. Well, that's what I was told.", I said with a smile.

"There's the bell. Come on, I'll walk you to class, if you want?", he said with the most sincere and kind smile I'd ever seen.

"You aren't from around here, are you?", I asked, taking his hand.

"No Ma'am, I'm not. I was born in Huston, but when my adopted parents died, I was adopted again by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I call them mom and dad, but Emmett and Edward call them Carlisle and Esme. We're all adopted.", he replied, guiding me out of the classroom.

"Bella, Rosalie, and I are too. My parents were really old fashioned and when my sister Cynthia was born, I started to see things, like psychic visions. They thought I was strange and gave me up so they'd have their perfect little family. I was bounced from my home town of Biloxi, Mississippi, to Bloomington, Minnesota, then to a little orphanage in Seattle. That's where I met Bella and Rosalie. Holly and Rush just adopted us about four months ago.", I told him, holding back a tear or two.

"Alice, it's okay, I know how you feel. My adopted mom told me, before she died, that my real parents gave me up because I was actually the smaller twin. The Kept my sister. She's younger than I am by two minutes.", Jasper said, his voice soft and calm.

"Rosalie's parents and brothers were killed in a house fire in Rochester. She went through the bouncing phase like I did and then we found each other. The last living relative she knew of was her Aunt, but she died a month before Rose came to Seattle. She was who told Rose about her twin brother who sent away, but she never told me the full story.", I told him, adding to the truth that the six of us orphaned children found each other.

"Well, I think that may be her, so why don't you introduce us?", he asked, pointing ahead to the tall blonde and tall dark haired figures in the nearest classroom.

It was Rose, and she was alone with a guy, Emmett. Maybe she wasn't as afraid of him as she was of most guys. I could, however, sense she was apprehensive when it had been just the two of them.

RPOV

"Alice, this is Emmett. He was telling me about the school's baseball team.", I told my pixie of a sister.

"Jasper was telling me a bit about it too. I told him about baseball camp. Remember how fun that was, Rose?", Alice replied with a grin.

"Yeah, so I take it we're trying out.", I said in a reminiscent tone, remembering this past summer by the lake, at camp, a look of pure horror flickering on my face for a brief moment.

Just as we took our seats, the teacher walked in. When the rest of the class had arrived, she started to speak.

"I'm Mrs. Halliwell, and I'm nothing like your other teachers. Instead of taking roll, I will call your name and you will song a song that you feel represents you.", she said, her spiky ponytail bobbing up and down.

She called us each up to the front and each kid sang their heart out. The third name she called out was Alice's.

"Alice Brandon. Tell the band what tune to play and sing, please."

Alice waltzed up to the stage and whispered something to the band. The music began and I started to smile.

"Well it's a long way form Star, Mississippi

To the big Stage I'm singing on tonight

And sometimes the butterflies still get me

When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think I've changed

That I'm different than I was back then

But in my soul I know that I'm the same way that I've really always been

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

And riding my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around the world

But yall, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well I spent a few weeks in California

They put my face up on the big movie screen

But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from

That's just me chasing dreams

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

And riding my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around the world

But yall, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

And riding my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around the world

But yall, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl

Oohh

Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl

Oo ohh

Mississippi girl", Alice sang, shocking almost everyone that a voice that powerful came out of someone so tiny.

"That was simply amazing.", Mrs. H said.

I tuned out for a bit, trapped in my brain, and then I heard her call Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, you're up.", was all she said.

"If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

That lead guitar is hot but not for a Louisiana man

So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

I remember down in Houston

we were puttin on a show, when a cowboy in the back stood up and yelled

'Cotton eyed Joe'

He said 'We love what you're doing, boys don't get u wrong

But there's just something missing in your song'

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

That lead guitar is hot but not for a Louisiana man

So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

So we dusted off our boots and put our cowboy hats on straight

Them Texans raised the roof when Jeff opened up his case

You say you wanna two step, you say wanna doe-si-doe

Well here's your fiddlin' song before we go

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

That lead guitar is hot but not for a Louisiana man

So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

That lead guitar is hot but not for a Louisiana man

So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band", came straight from his mouth as if he'd been waiting his entire life to sing it out loud.

"Wonderful!", said Mrs. Halliwell, "Rosalie Hale, your turn."

I stood up and walked over to the band leader.

"What song would you like?", he asked.

"'Beauty from Pain' by SUPERCHICK.", I whispered.

The music began and I stepped up to the microphone.

"The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today,  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain<p>

My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today,  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain<p>

Here I am, at the end of me  
>Tryin to hold to what I can't see<br>I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to Your promise  
>There will be a dawn<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today,  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from my pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain", I sang, feeling Alice and Emmett's eyes on me.<br>"Interesting song choice.", was all I got out of Mrs. H.  
>I sat down and waited for Emmett's turn. When she called his name, the entire class, nix Alice, Jasper, and myself, gasped and turned to look. God, he isn't some circus freak, get over it!<p>

The music began and he opened his mouth to sing.

"Fancy cars and diamond rings,  
>I seen all kinds of shiny things,<br>I should be feelin' like a king,  
>But lord I don't.<p>

Great big towns, so full of users.  
>Make a million, still a loser.<br>Some may bet on you to win,  
>Most hope you won't.<p>

Livin' wild, ain't no mercy being free,  
>When it brings you to your knees.<br>Can't keep lying.

I've seen the road now,  
>I know just what I need,<br>To find my way back to Tennessee.  
>I'm going home now,<br>To Southern, is so sweet,  
>And find my way back to Tennessee<p>

I was only seventeen,  
>I lived behind my beauty queen,<br>I turned my back on everything,  
>And everyone.<br>Rooms with lots of pretty faces,  
>Still don't fill the empty spaces,<br>Wanderin' where Amazing Grace is,  
>There is none, no.<p>

Now I know, there's no comfort in this world.  
>God I miss that hometown girl,<br>Want to hold her.

I'm on the road now,  
>I know just what I need,<br>To find my way back to Tennessee.  
>I'm coming home now,<br>To Southern, is so sweet,  
>And find my way back to Tennessee<p>

All this time I was chasing after dreams,  
>It was right in front of me,<br>I was lost without her.

I'm on the road now,  
>I know just what I need,<br>To find my way back to Tennessee.  
>I'm coming home now,<br>To Southern, is so sweet,  
>And find my way back to you and me,<br>Find my way back to Tennessee.", he sang, his eyes locking with mine for brief moments during the song.

"Wonderful, Emmett. Lauren Mallory.", Mrs. Halliwell said.

The next girl was rather horrible. She sang with a high, nasally voice. She sang the most horrid version of "Party in the USA" that I had ever heard. I had to bite my lip and burry my head in Emmett's shoulder to keep from laughing at her.

When the lesson finally began, Mrs. H told us about the first thing we would be doing. We would break into groups of four and compete against the other groups. I felt Emmett grab my hand, and I saw Jasper take Alice's. Why is that boy so familiar?

"Since there are twenty of you in this class, I'll pick five of you to pick your teams. Emmett, Jessica, Aubrey, Logan, and Katie.", she said.

They walked to the front of the room and stood in a line across the stage.

"Emmet, you first.", Mrs. H said.

"Rosalie.", I walked over, seeing Lauren's glare.

"Lauren.", Jessica said, trying to improve her friend's mood.

"Kari.", the tall red head, Aubrey, said.

"Carlos.", the average height, brown haired kid named Logan said.

"Parker.", Katie, the short girl with chestnut colored hair, said.

"Jasper.", Emmett said, grinning at his brother, who had realized what Emmett was doing.

"Maria.", Jessica said.

"Sage.", Aubrey said.

"Kendall.", Logan said, watching the dirty blonde boy with

"Michelle.", Katie said.

"Alice.", Emmett said, my sister's heels clicking as she walked.

"Angela.", Jessica said, not too happy with who her last choice was.

"Lindsay.", Aubrey said to the blonde girl joining her group.

"James.", Logan said, causing the brown haired, hazel eyed boy to smile and walk over to the group of boys.

"Clark, you're with us.", Katie said to the only kid left sitting down.

"OK, talk it over and choose your songs. I need lyrics and CDs by Friday.", Mrs. Halliwell told us, writing our groups down on her clip board.

"What do you have in mind, Emmett?", Jasper asked.

"Well we have to play to our strengths. James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos are doing that song that their band uses as their front. The Plastics of Forks High are doing a Katy Perry song, The squints are most likely singing that Mraz song, and that group of girls are singing that Shakiria song. If we go Pop/Country, we play to the group's backgrounds a bit better. Rosalie is the only one of us not from the south, so I think we have to pull a majority rules on her.", Emmett said with a devilish grin.

"Shut it, Em.", I said, which of course made Alice grin.

"How about "Wild At Heart" for our song?", Alice whispered.

"Yeah, sounds great, Alice.", Jasper replied.

"Jasper, we all know that you'll go along with whatever she says, but I agree.", Emmett replied, making Jasper and Alice go red in the face.  
>"So we're set on the song then?", I asked, just to clarify.<p>

"Yeah, we're set. We just need to get the lyrics printed off and the music put on a disc.", Emmett replied.

"Alice and I can handle that.", I said with a smile.

"So, what do we do now?", Emmett asked.

"Done already?", Mrs. H. asked.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Jasper answered.

"Well, here's a pass. Go to the auditorium and start rehearsing.", she told us, handing Jasper the neon green piece of paper.

We just shrugged at each other and grabbed out bags. This was going to be interesting.

"So let me get this straight. As small as this school is, we still have an auditorium?", Alice asked.

"We still haven't gotten that one yet ourselves.", Emmett answered.

"Emmett, to be fair, you rarely understand most things.", Jasper added.

"Jasper, be nice to your brother.", I said half heartedly.

"Sure thing, Rosie. I'll leave Em alone, but that just means I'll pick on Edward more.", he replied with a laugh.

For some reason, when he called me Rosie, the expected flinch did not come. It sounded as if he was meant to call me "Rosie", unlike Royce King II. I saw Alice stop dead in her tracks. She was almost a statue she was so still.

"Ali, what's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Rosalie. But I just saw something.", she said dreamily.

"What?", I asked.

"This whole time, since we've been at school, your older brother has been, literally, right next to me.", she said with a smile.

I turned to face Jasper and it clicked. He was my twin brother. It made since. We had the same last name, shared features such as our eyes and hair color. He may have been smaller at birth, but he was taller than me now. I was officially the little sister.

"I can see it. We look nearly identical. No wonder you seemed so familiar.", Jasper told me.

"That makes two of us who feel that way.", I replied with a laugh.

"Told you I have weird visions.", Alice piped up, glaring at me.

"Sorry, Ali. Forgive me?", I replied.

"Yep!", she chirped, hugging me.

We laughed and set off towards the auditorium. Once there, we just sat on the stage. Emmett looked at me as if he wanted to say something. Jasper was firing off questions about our biological parents. Alice was, well, Alice.

So, this was life in Forks. I think I might actually like it here.

A/N: How was it? If you cannot tell, I am a BTR fan. No, there will be no more mentions of the boys of BTR. I have stories about them so I do not need to include them in this one. R&R please!


End file.
